1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gardening machines, and more specifically, to a gearbox for a gardening machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The gearbox of a lawn mower must be regularly filled with lubricating oil (grease) for lubricating the internal component parts, preventing the damage incurred by excessive heat or friction force during rotation of the transmission gears.
The gearbox of a portable lawn mower generally comprises a housing, a transmission gear, and a link. The lubricating oil is filled from the top side into the gearbox to lubricate the transmission gear and the link. After the portable lawn mower is operated or not working for a period of time, the lubricating oil may be accumulated at the bottom side inside the housing. At this time, the transmission gear and the link are not well lubricated, and then the gearbox may not function well.